List of species
Here are a list of species that are featured in the ''Happy Feet'' movies and video games. Penguins 'Emperor Penguins' Emperor Penguins are one of the main species featured in the franchise. Most Happy Feet characters are Emperors. They reside in Emperor-Land. Happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-6300.jpg Happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-6121.jpg Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-1387.jpg|Young Emperor Penguins in school. Education It is shown that young penguins attend school, and set out on their own for a brief time when they graduate. Courtship Emperors find life-long mates with their Heartsongs. Because different species of penguin use different courting methods, it is not known if Emperors are the only penguins to possess such songs. Religion The Emperors are shown to worship a deity known as The Great 'Guin. The Great 'Guin is said to have the power to make fish appear and disappear, as well as being the one to put songs in the hearts of penguins. In Happy Feet, Noah the Elder believes that the Great 'Guin is punishing the whole species as a result of Mumble being unnaturally different. Elders Elders are the oldest and wisest Emperor penguins. Led by Noah, they are presumed to be the leaders of Emperor Land. Notable Emperor Penguins Mumble Gloria Erik Noah the Elder Memphis Norma Jean Seymour Bo (Boadicea) Atticus Miss Viola 'Adélie Penguins' Adélie Penguins are prominently featured in the ''Happy Feet'' franchise. Regarding ethnicity, most of them appear to be Latino. Courtship Male Adélies attract mates with pile of pebbles referred to as love stones. The bigger the piles, the more attractive the male seems. Lovelace, a self-proclaimed 'love guru', has a pile of lovestones which is massive to the point where he can stand on it and look down on everyone. Notable Adélie Penguins Ramón Carmen The Amigos Angelo Estefan Enrique Raphael Amigos (character) Adelie Chicas A trio of sassy, female Adélie penguins are briefly seen in Happy Feet. They are impressed by the newly-learned dancing skills of the Amigos. Upon being refused an encore of said skills, they remark that the Amigos are "soft in the head" and walk away. 'Rockhopper Penguin ' Only one Rockhopper, Lovelace, is present in the franchise. 'Other Penguin Species' Magellanic, Chinstrap and Little penguins are also seen in the franchise. In Happy Feet, they are seen residing in Penguin Heaven, and in Happy Feet Two they are seen in large numbers, collecting fish to feed the trapped Emperor penguins. Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-9923.jpg Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-9949.jpg Happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-6488.jpg|From left to right: Adelie, Malleganic, Little. Happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-1817.jpg|A couple of Chinstrap penguins. Fish Fish are the main food source of penguins. In Happy Feet, their population has dwindled greatly, leaving penguins starving. It is eventually revealed that the aliens have been overfishing, and they ceased to do so after meeting Mumble. Happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-1551.jpg Happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-969.jpg|Seymour with a fish. Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-9438.jpg|Mumble finds the fish that are being taken by aliens. Aliens See Aliens. Elephant Seal Happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-9572.jpg Happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-9515.jpg|Elephant Seals fighting. Happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-4530.jpg|Baby Elephant Seals. Atlantic Puffin Only one Puffin, Sven, is present in the franchise. He is initially believed to be a magical, flying penguin. Krill Krill are often seen in large numbers. Will and Bill are supporting characters in Happy Feet Two. Happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-1137.jpg Skua Skua are one of the antagonists of the franchise. They are seen attacking, and trying to eat penguins. Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-2213.jpg Happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-6325.jpg Happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-6210.jpg|A skua trying to snatch a baby penguin. Leopard Seal Happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-4239.jpg Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-3961.jpg Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-4087.jpg Other Species 'Killer Whale' Two Killer Whales are seen in Happy Feet. Their playful antics unintentionally posed a threat to Mumble and his accompanying friends. They drag Mumble and Lovelace down into the ocean, and succeed in removing the plastic ring from Lovelace's neck. Lovelace refers to them as 'demon fish'. Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-8735.jpg Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-8973.jpg Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-9019.jpg 'Polar Bear' Sven is briefly shown being attacked by polar bears in Happy Feet Two. Happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-2263.jpg Happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-2268.jpg 'Chicken' Sven witnessed and was horrified by the roasting of several chickens in Happy Feet Two. Happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-2508.jpg Happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-2514.jpg 'Jellyfish' Jellyfish are briefly shown in Happy Feet Two on two occasions. Happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-5723.jpg Happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps com-10522.jpg They also appeared as enemies in the water and jumping objectives in the GBA version of Happy Feet: The Videogame. 'Albatross' An Albatross voiced by Steve Irwin is seen in the deleted scene for Happy Feet. Albatrossdeletedscene.png 'Blue Whale' A Blue Whale is featured in the deleted scene for Happy Feet. Blue Whale (Happy Feet).png 'Humpback Whale' In Happy Feet Two, One humpback whale is seen feasting on krill. Happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-1613.jpg|The whale can be seen in the distance. Category:Species Category:Lists